


Blind-Date à la Fête Foraine

by JeniKat



Series: Valentine's Day Work [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Confession, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fun fair, Getting Together, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Quand deux amis sont contraints de se rendre à un rendez-vous arrangé par sa sœur ou son meilleur ami...
Relationships: Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Series: Valentine's Day Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blind-Date à la Fête Foraine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les amis,
> 
> Je vous retrouve en ce dimanche de Saint-Valentin, pour un O.S spécial. Court, et un peu mielleux mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture *-*

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Dimanche 14 février 2016 !_

_Seattle !_

_Bella_

Contrairement à la moitié des gens de cette ville, célibataires ou en couple, Bella Swan avait l’intention de passer le soir de la Saint-Valentin devant son ordinateur et à manger du pop-corn devant son film préféré. Il y avait une fête foraine de passage en ville, et sa sœur avait prévu de s’y rendre avec son petit-ami. Tant mieux pour eux, mais sortir s’amuser une veille de cours, non merci.

  * « Habille-toi ! »



Leah entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa sœur, splendide dans son jean noir troué, sa tunique rouge et ses bottes en cuir.

  * « Habille-toi ! » répéta-t-elle, en entrant dans le dressing de Bella, avant d’en ressortir au bout de deux minutes avec des vêtements qu’elle lança sur le lit de la jeune fille, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.
  * « Pourquoi est-ce que je m’habillerais ? » demanda Bella.
  * « Parce que tu vas venir à la fête foraine avec Jake et moi. » répondit Leah.
  * « Et vous tenir la chandelle ? » railla Bella. « Non, sans façon. »
  * « Mais tu ne vas pas tenir la chandelle, puisqu’on t’a organisé un rencard. » dit Leah. « Maintenant, habille-toi ! »
  * « Je n’ai pas besoin d’un rencard. » répliqua Bella.
  * « Oh que si, t’en as besoin. » Leah lui confisqua son ordinateur portable et le saladier de pop-corn. « Habille-toi. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »
  * « MAIS JE N’AI PAS ENVIE DE SORTIR ! » cria-t-elle alors que sa sœur sortait de la chambre.



Leah revint, les mains vides après avoir ramené le bol de pop-corn à la cuisine, et rangé l’ordinateur dans sa chambre.

  * « Bella, tu ne veux jamais sortir. » dit calmement Leah. « Tu n’es pas venu à la fête de Rosalie pour le Nouvel An, en fait, tu ne viens jamais nulle part. Mais là, je commence à en avoir ras le casque. Je sais que tes études sont importantes, mais même Seth s’amuse plus que toi alors qu’il n’a que quinze ans. Papa et maman m’ont demandé de te faire sortir, alors je t’emmène à la fête foraine avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »
  * « Mais pourquoi le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda Bella.
  * « Ce soir, ou un autre soir, quelle importance ? » rétorqua Leah. « Tu te changes, et tu rappliques en bas dans vingt minutes. Maquille-toi ou reste au naturel, je m’en tamponne mais tu vas t’amuser pour une fois dans ta vie. »



Bella voulait protester. Elle voulait tellement rester dans sa chambre, à regarder _Moulin Rouge_ pour la centième fois et se gaver de pop-corn. Sortir n’était pas dans ses projets, mais résister à Leah, quand celle-ci était plus déterminée que jamais ? Bella n’était pas folle à ce point.

  * « C’est qui ce type, que tu veux me présenter ? » finit-elle par demander. « J’espère que ce n’est pas Mike. »
  * « Il s’est rabiboché avec Jessica, et même si ce n’était pas le cas, jamais je ne t’infligerais une soirée avec lui. » la rassura sa sœur. « C’est quelqu’un du lycée, avec qui tu as plus de points communs que tu ne le crois, qui est très sexy et non, je ne te dirais pas qui c’est. Je rajouterais juste qu’il en en dernière année, comme nous. »
  * « Si je comprends bien, je n’ai pas le choix. » Quand Leah haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin, Bella soupira. « D’accord, mais s’il commence à avoir les mains baladeuses, je le frappe. »
  * « Deal, mais c’est un gentleman. » lui assura Leah.



_Paul_

_Ne le frappe pas, ne le frappe pas, ne le frappe pas…_ Paul continuait de se répéter ce mantra dans sa tête, alors que Jacob lui parlait du rencard que Leah et lui, lui avaient organisé.

  * « C’était ton idée, ou celle de Leah ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « La nôtre à tous les deux. » répondit Jacob. « Ecoute mec, je n’aurais jamais accepté de te caser avec cette fille si je n’étais pas certain que vous ne vous entendriez pas. »
  * « Mais qui te dit que j’ai envie de sortir avec une nana, en ce moment ? » dit Paul. « Je suis célibataire parce que je l’ai décidé. »
  * « Mais je ne t’ai pas dit d’épouser cette meuf. » soupira Jake. « C’est le dernier soir de la fête foraine en ville, et ce serait con que tu la rates uniquement parce que t’as décidé de passer ta dernière année de lycée seul. »
  * « Il faut que je te le dise en chinois ? » ironisa Paul. « Je ne veux pas sortir ce soir. »
  * « Tu préfères que j’appelle Leah et qu’elle vienne elle-même te chercher ? » demanda Jake.



Non, Paul n’avait pas peur de Leah Clearwater, mais elle pouvait être une véritable peste et lui faire vivre un véritable enfer si elle le voulait. Avant même d’abdiquer mais avec des conditions, la mère de Paul entra dans la chambre, dont la porte était ouverte.

  * « Rassure-moi, et dis-moi que tu ne vas pas aller à ton rendez-vous habillé de cette façon. » dit-elle à son fils.
  * « Parce que t’es dans le coup, toi aussi ? » s’effara Paul.
  * « Parce que tu crois que j’ai envie de voir mon fils rester tout seul à la maison alors qu’il y a une fête foraine de passage en ville ? » demanda en retour Nora Lahote.
  * « Si c’est ta façon de me dire que tu veux la maison pour que toi et papa… »
  * « Paul, voyons ! » le coupa sa mère. « Je serai de service à l’hôpital toute la nuit, et ton père m’emmène en week-end la semaine prochaine pour la fêter plus tard. Je veux que tu ailles t’amuser. »
  * « Tu me laisserais sortir une veille de cours ? » souleva-t-il.
  * « Tu seras rentré à vingt-trois heures. » lui dit-elle. « Mais tu te changes, parce que porter un jogging et un sweat à capuche pour un rendez-vous, c’est… »



Elle grimaça sans finir sa phrase et ressortit de la chambre.

  * « Je n’arrive pas à croire que t’aies mêlé ma mère à tes conneries. » gronda Paul à Jacob.
  * « Crois-moi, tu nous remercieras. » lui assura ce dernier. « Change-toi, je t’attends à la voiture dans dix minutes. Ah et, on prend ta caisse. »
  * « Pourquoi est-ce qu’on prendrait ma caisse ? » demanda Paul. « C’est toi qui me forces à sortir. »
  * « Parce que Leah me ramènera chez moi, et tu ramèneras ton rencard chez elle, et parce que je ne serai plus joignable une fois qu’on sera arrivé. »
  * « T’es un vrai connard. » grommela Paul.
  * « Mais tu m’adores ! » ricana Jacob.



Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi. Paul alla prendre une douche rapide, en moins de cinq minutes et se changea. Un jean, un t-shirt sous un pull gris foncé. Il mit ses baskets, sa veste en cuir qu’il ferma et un bonnet noir, qu’il vissa sur sa tête. Le mois de février à Seattle était assez froid. Heureusement, il ne neigeait plus depuis deux semaines. Clés de voiture en main – ainsi que celles de la maison – portefeuille dans la poche, il rejoignit son crétin de meilleur ami à l’extérieur après avoir embrassé sa mère. Une fois dans la voiture, il mit le contact, attacha sa ceinture et mit le chauffage, mais avant de se mettre en route, il dit à Jacob :

  * « Si tu m’as casé avec une intello boutonneuse de première année, je te tue. »
  * « Elle n’est pas boutonneuse, ni intello juste… studieuse mais elle est super cool, et elle est en dernière année alors détends-moi. » lui dit Jacob. « T’es vraiment à cran, c’est fou. »



Paul ravala une insulte et quitta l’allée de sa maison, direction le centre-ville, où avait été établit la fête foraine.

…

Heureusement, la fête foraine avait été organisé à proximité d’un grand parking. Un parking qui était plein à craquer mais Paul trouva une place malgré tout.

  * « Dis-moi que Jared n’a pas pris part à votre connerie. » dit Paul, alors qu’ils sortaient du parking.
  * « Oh si, il est au courant. » répondit Jacob. « Il m’a même demandé de filmer le moment où je te parlais du rencard. »
  * « Je vous hais, tous les deux. » dit Paul.



Quand il releva la tête au moment d’arriver près de l’entrée de la fête, il se figea. A côté de Leah, en train de sourire à une bêtise – sans doute – que venait de dire cette dernière, se trouvait Isabella Swan. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent, et il vit le sourire se faner de son doux visage. Il lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Jacob.

  * « Espace d’enfoiré ! » dit-il, sans hausser le ton. « Comment t’as pu me faire ça ? »
  * « Quoi ? T’es pas content ? » demanda Jacob, sans se défaire de son sourire. « Oh allez mon vieux, on sait tous les deux que t’en pinces pour elle mais que t’es trop peureux pour l’inviter à sortir. »
  * « Ça n’a rien à voir avec la peur, bon sang. » répliqua Paul. « C’est vrai qu’elle me plaît beaucoup, et que j’ai très envie de sortir avec elle, mais merde. C’est Bella. Les études c’est super important pour elle. Je ne peux pas m’immiscer comme ça, et… »
  * « Et quoi ? » claqua Jacob. « Tu préfères rester en retrait sans tenter ta chance ? Ecoute, je vous adore tous les deux. T’es un de mes meilleurs amis, et je considère Bella comme ma petite sœur. Et oui, je préférerais que les garçons ne montrent aucun intérêt pour elle pour m’éviter d’avoir à leur péter les dents, mais toi, j’ai confiance en toi. Je te connais, je sais que ça fait un bon moment que tu t’intéresses à elle, mais que t’as peur justement pour prendre le moindre risque. Elle ne va pas te rejeter, et si tu ne prends pas ce risque, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »



_Bella_

Elle n’avait jamais prêté grand intérêt envers les garçons de son lycée. Bella voulait se consacrer à ses études, et intégrer l’université de Portland afin d’étudier la Littérature et obtenir une licence pour devenir bibliothécaire afin de partager son amour pour les livres, mais _Paul Lahote_ était différent. Oh, ils se connaissaient bien. Du moins, ils avaient le même cercle d’amis et ils se côtoyaient à certaines occasions, et en plus, ils avaient plusieurs cours en commun. Il était même arrivé que Bella le prenne en flagrant délit, les yeux rivés sur elle quand elle levait les siens vers lui. Mais il n’avait fait aucun geste, et voilà que sa sœur et son meilleur ami les avaient piégés. _Tous les deux._ Ça s’était vu à la tête de Paul, lorsqu’il l’avait remarqué.

  * « Leah, comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle à sa sœur. « _Nous_ faire ça ? Nous forcer à avoir un rendez-vous ensemble ? Le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? C’est cruel et… »
  * « Respire, Bella ! » lui dit Leah, en posant ses mains sur bras. « Ça n’a rien de cruel. On vous donne juste un coup de pouce. »
  * « Qu… quoi ? » s’étonna Bella.
  * « Passe la soirée avec lui, et si tu passes une mauvaise soirée, il te ramènera à la maison, mais joue-le jeu. Pour moi. » insista Leah. « Tu le connais, tu sais qu’il ne fera jamais rien de déplacé. »
  * « Mais, et s’il n’a pas envie de passer la soirée avec moi ? » demanda Bella, en se mordillant la lèvre.
  * « Tout ira bien. » la rassura Leah. « Fais-lui ton plus beau sourire, et tout ira bien. »



Leah se retourna au moment où les deux jeunes hommes s’approchèrent d’elles. Leah s’écarta de sa sœur et sautilla jusqu’à son petit-ami, qui la pris entre ses bras pour l’embrasser. A cet instant-là, ils ne prêtèrent plus la moindre attention à ceux qu’ils avaient piégés, et se dirigèrent vers l’entrée, où Jacob acheta deux billets. Ils disparurent dans la foule.

Bella n’avait pas osé regarder Paul. Elle avait suivi Leah et Jacob du regard, avant de regarder par terre. Un silence gênant régnait, jusqu’à ce que Paul se racle la gorge.

  * « C’est, euh, un peu embarrassant. » dit-il.
  * « Ouais ! » Bella leva enfin les yeux vers lui. « Je… je n’étais pas au courant que ce serait toi. Pas que je ne t’apprécie pas, mais, euh… »
  * « Ouais, je sais. » la rassura-t-il. « On devrait peut-être changer d’amis, non ? »
  * « Je ne peux pas vraiment éviter Leah vu que c’est ma sœur, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. »



Nouveau silence, sauf que cette fois, ils échangèrent un bref sourire.

  * « Maintenant qu’on est là, on pourrait en profiter et passer la soirée entre amis ? » proposa Paul. « Je te promets que je saurais me tenir. »
  * « Tu… t’es sûr de vouloir passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi ? » demanda Bella. « Même si ça reste platonique ? »
  * « Ouais, au moins avec toi, nos discussions ne tourneront pas autour de ta coiffure ou de ton poids. » répondit Paul. « Je sais que tu n’es pas superficielle comme la moitié des filles du lycée. C’est ce que j’apprécie chez toi. »



Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Paul s’en rendit compte, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la mettre mal à l’aise.

  * « D’accord, mais je veux rentrer avant onze heures. J’ai une interro de Sciences demain matin. » lui dit Bella.
  * « Je suis au courant, on a le même cours, tu te souviens ? » Il lui tendit la main, lui laissant le loisir d’y glisser la sienne ou non. « J’ai faim. Pas toi ? »
  * « Si ! »



Elle lui prit la main, et même à travers les gants qu’elle portait pour combattre le froid hivernal de Seattle, elle sentait sa chaleur à lui. _Il n’y a aucune raison d’avoir peur, se dit-elle. C’est Paul, pas un étranger._ Il l’entraîna vers l’entrée, et demanda deux billets qu’il paya. Bella se mordit la langue pour ne pas protester. Elle aurait très bien pu payer son propre billet d’entrée.

  * « Je sais ce que tu penses. » dit Paul, une fois passé la barrière de sécurité.
  * « Ah oui ? » arqua Bella.
  * « Oui, et je sais que tu aurais préféré payer toi-même ton billet, mais laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. » lui dit-il en lui faisant face. « S’il te plaît ! »



Il lui fit une petite moue qu’elle trouva adorable, et elle ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

  * « Tu comptes dépenser pour moi toute la soirée ? » demanda-t-elle. « Non parce que, ça me mettrait très mal à l’aise. »
  * « Je veux seulement me montrer galant. » répondit-il, un sourire en coin. « Mais d’accord, je t’invite à partager une gigantesque portion de frites bien grasse, et tu m’offriras une barbe à papa plus tard. »
  * « Ça me paraît équitable, mais comme tu as acheté mon billet… »
  * « Non, n’y pense même pas. » la coupa-t-il. « N’essaie pas de penser à une façon de me rembourser pour ça. Allez viens, on va manger. »



Il lui prit la main et l’entraîna là où émanait une odeur de friture et de viandes.

  * « Tu n’es pas végétarienne, hein ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Euh, non. » Elle se retint de rire. « Je ne mange pas beaucoup de viande comparée à d’autres, mais j’en consomme de temps en temps. Des frites me suffiront, mais prends-toi un burger si tu veux. »



Une fois assis, face à face, avec leur repas fast-food, Paul demanda :

  * « T’es sûr de ne pas en vouloir ? Je peux couper le mien en deux. »
  * « Je préfère ceux que fait ma mère. » répondit-elle.



Paul lui concéda ce point. Ses parents et lui avaient déjà été invité à un barbecue chez la famille Swan / Clearwater, et il connaissait parfaitement ce dont Bella parlait. Sue Clearwater était un véritable cordon bleu. Bella avait perdu sa mère à l’âge de cinq ans, et Charlie l’avait élevé, jusqu’à ce qu’il se remarient avec Sue quand la jeune fille n’avait que neuf ans. Mais elle avait tout de suite accueilli Sue et ses deux enfants dans la famille. Eux aussi, avaient perdus un parent, et Bella comprenait parfaitement leur chagrin. Aujourd’hui, Bella aimait Seth et Leah comme s’ils étaient de son propre sang. Même si Leah avait perdu des points après le coup fourré de ce soir.

  * « Alors dis-moi… » Paul avala la bouchée du hamburger qu’il venait de croquer, et s’essuya la bouche avec une serviette. « Que comptais-tu faire de ta soirée avant que Leah ne t’oblige à sortir ? Réviser le contrôle de Sciences ? Même si tu n’en as pas besoin. »
  * « Non euh, j’avais prévu de mater mon film préféré, avec un gros bol de pop-corn. » répondit-elle, avant de croquer dans une frite. « Et toi ? »
  * « J’avais prévu de lire. » Quand elle fronça les sourcils, il rajouta : « Je me suis acheté toutes les œuvres de _Stephen King_ , avec une contribution de mes parents. J’en ai lu trois, pour l’instant. »
  * « Quand on sait tout ce qu’il a écrit, t’as du boulot. » lui dit Bella.
  * « Ouais ! » Il croqua et avala une nouvelle bouchée, qu’il fit passer avec une gorgée de soda. « Est-ce que… »
  * _« Tiens, Bella ! »_



Paul fut coupé dans sa question, par les deux dernières personnes sur Terre à qui ils avaient envie de parler, Bella et lui.

  * « Et Paul. Salut ! »
  * « Mike. Jessica. » dit simplement Paul, sans lui retourner l’enthousiasme qu’il espérait sans doute.
  * « Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble. » dit Jessica, en gloussant. « Vous êtes mignon. »
  * « Et si vous alliez pomper l’air de quelqu’un d’autre et nous laisser à notre rencard ? » rétorqua Bella.



La bonne humeur du couple qui les avait interrompus s’évapora et, un peu dérouté, ils s’éloignèrent jusqu’à trouver une place loin d’eux. Quand Bella se retourna vers Paul, le sourire qu’il arborait la fit rougir.

  * « Eh bien Swan, je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de ta personnalité. » dit-il. « Mais je ne devrais pas être étonné. Avec une sœur comme Leah, et un père flic… »
  * « Oui, je sais me défendre quand c’est nécessaire, alors méfie-toi. » lui dit-elle en souriant pour cacher sa gêne. « Et en plus je sais très bien me servir d’une arme. »
  * « Je te demande pardon ? » hoqueta-t-il.
  * « Tu l’as dit toi-même, mon père est flic. Je suis sa fille unique et il m’a appris très tôt à tirer. » répondit-elle. « Je t’en fais une démonstration, s’il y a un stand de tir à la carabine ? »



Déjà qu’elle lui plaisait avant cette révélation, mais imaginer Bella avec une carabine dans les mains à dégommer des cibles en métal mouvantes l’excitait plus que de raison. Il se racla la gorge et demanda à voir. Le temps de finir leur repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant de quitter la table.

  * « T’as dit que c’était un rencard. »
  * « Hein ? Quoi ? » fit-elle alors qu’il marchait côte à côte entre les stands.
  * « A Mike et Jessica, tout à l’heure. Tu leur as dit de nous laisser à notre rencard. » rappela-t-il.



_Oh…_ Bella rougit à nouveau. Cette fois, Paul rit.

  * « Excuse-moi, mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l’heure. » dit-il.
  * « Désolée je, je suis désolée… »
  * « Hey… » La voix de Paul devint douce. Il se plaça devant elle, et fit courir ses doigts sur sa joue, la transperçant du regard. « Ne t’excuse pas, Bella. C’est vrai qu’on a dit qu’on passerait la soirée en amis, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas que ça soit plus que ça. »
  * « Ah bon ? » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Mais, tu n’as jamais fait la moindre allusion ou… »



Il posa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. A cet instant, il se moquait d’être au milieu d’une foule, dans une fête foraine. Ils pouvaient même se trouver au beau milieu des couloirs du lycée, il n’en avait rien à faire. Jacob avait raison. S’il ne prenait pas le risque de dire à Bella ce qu’il ressentait pour elle, alors il le regretterait toute sa vie.

  * « On en parlera après. » dit-il. « Mais je veux que ça soit un rencard, Bella. Et toi ? »



Elle hocha distraitement la tête pour répondre, trop hypnotisée par l’intensité de son regard pour parler. Il ôta ses doigts de son visage, et les noua aux siens. Là, il l’emmena vers un stand de chamboule-tout.

  * « Rassure-moi, tu ne t’attends pas à ce que je joue ? » souleva Bella.
  * « Nan, je t’ai assez observé en cours d’EPS pour savoir que c’est ce pauvre type qui risque de se prendre la balle dans la tronche. » la taquina-t-il, en désignant l’homme d’une trentaine d’années qui tenait le stand.
  * « Je devrais être vexée, mais je reconnais moi-même être une catastrophe en sport, alors ça passera. » dit Bella. « Pour cette fois. »



Paul donna un billet de cinq dollars au type, qui lui donna trois balles de baseball. Devant eux, se trouvaient trois piles de boîtes en métal. Pour remporter le premier lot, Paul devait les faire toutes tomber d’un seul coup. Le jeune homme prit une première balle, la lança et fit tomber la pile toute entière dans un fracas métallique. Il réitéra sur les deux autres piles, qu’il fit tomber avec un lancer à chaque fois. Le mec du stand posa devant Paul et Bella le premier prix, qui était une peluche loup de taille moyenne. Paul prit la peluche, et la tendit à Bella.

  * « Tiens, c’est pour toi ! »
  * « Merci. » Bella prit la peluche. « Une peluche loup dans une fête foraine. Ce n’est pas très commun. »
  * « Non, et c’est tant mieux. » dit-il, en reprenant sa main dans la sienne. « Maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan, il m’a semblé que vous m’ayez promis de la barbe à papa. »
  * « T’as encore faim ? On vient de sortir de table. » s’étonna-t-elle, se laissant tout de même entraîner vers le marchand de barbe à papa.
  * « Je suis en pleine croissance. » lui dit-il, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantin.
  * \- « Pfff ! » souffla Bella.



Elle commanda tout de même une grosse portion, et paya le vendeur, qui fronça les sourcils quand il vit Paul prendre le bâton de la sucrerie et en détacher un morceau rose, qu’il porta à sa bouche.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda Bella. « Vous n’avez jamais vu une femme offrir une barbe à papa à son copain ? »
  * « Euh… »



Elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa trois billets d’un dollar avant de s’éloigner avec Paul. Ce dernier décrocha un morceau rose et le porta à la bouche de Bella, qui ouvrit les lèvres et attrapa le morceau avec sa langue. Paul se maîtrisa du mieux qu’il put, et ne montra en aucun cas qu’il était tout chamboulé. Ça allait être dur de rester sage toute la soirée. Peut-être que s’il emmenait Bella à la grande roue…

  * « Tu veux toujours une démonstration ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en lui montrant le stand de tir à la carabine.
  * « Oui ! » répondit-il aussitôt.



Ce fut leur tour après que deux types qui devaient être à la fac, avaient ratés plusieurs cibles. Ils s’écartèrent en grommelant que c’était impossible de toucher toutes les cibles mouvantes. Bella posa un billet de cinq dollars sur la table et s’empara de la carabine lorsque le tenant du stand l’eut rechargé de billes de plomb.

  * « Euh, vous ne voulez pas laisser votre petit-ami essayer ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demanda Bella en retour. « Vous croyez qu’une femme est incapable de tirer correctement ? »



Les deux types de la fac ricanèrent sur leur droite, et un seul regard noir de Paul les fit taire. Bella fit signe au tenant du stand de faire mouvoir les cibles, puis, visa comme le lui avait appris son père. Ok, elle avait appris à tirer avec de vraies balles sur des cannettes de bières et des bouteilles de soda vides, puis, dans un vrai stand de tir quand elle avait seize ans, mais le secret était de garder son calme. Sans se précipiter, elle prit une grande inspiration, et tira. Il y avait cinq cibles métalliques en forme de canard qui bouger à une allure plus ou moins vite, mais Bella les toucha toutes. Quand elle toucha la dernière, elle posa la carabine et fit son plus beau sourire au tenant du stand. Le premier prix était un ours en peluche qui tenait un cœur rouge entre ses pattes. L’homme le lui donna, complètement ébahit.

  * « Merci, et la prochaine fois, évitez de sous-estimer les femmes. » lui dit-elle.



Elle prit la peluche, et se tourna vers Paul, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

  * « Cadeau ! » dit-elle en lui tendant l’ours.



Elle récupéra son loup, et posa l’ours dans les mains de Paul. Là, elle attrapa un bon gros morceau de barbe à papa et s’éloigna. Paul la rattrapa, et passa son bras qui tenait la peluche par-dessus son épaule.

  * « C’était super excitant. » lui dit-il.



Elle gloussa comme une vraie collégienne. Paul les amena vers la grande roue. En chemin, il jeta le bâton de barbe à papa une fois terminé, et acheta deux bouteilles d’eaux. Bella le remercia et en bu une longue gorgée, jusqu’à ce que ça soit leur tour de monter dans une des nacelles de la grande rouge. Une fois la barre de sécurité refermée sur eux, ils s’élevèrent dans un grincement métallique.

  * « Tu ne l’as pas contredit. » dit Paul.
  * « Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle.



Leur nacelle s’arrêta au sommet de la grande roue.

  * « Le type du stand de tir. » Paul tourna la tête vers elle. « Quand il a dit que tu devais laisser ton petit-ami tirer à ta place, tu ne l’as pas contredit. »
  * « J’imagine que tu ne veux pas que je m’excuse. » dit-elle en tournant, à son tour, la tête vers lui.
  * « Non ! »



Là, Paul se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes d’un doux baiser.

  * « J’en avais envie depuis longtemps. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait avant ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que la grande roue se remit en route.
  * « Les études sont tellement importantes pour toi. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je ne veux pas t’en détourner, et tu vas aller dans une grande fac l’année prochaine. »



Arrivée en bas, ils descendirent de la nacelle pour laisser la place à un autre couple.

  * « Paul, attends ! » Elle lui prit la main quand il passa devant elle, alors qu’ils s’éloignaient de la grande roue. « Tu… tu ne m’as jamais dit que je te plaisais pour ne pas me détourner de mes études ? »



Quand il acquiesça, elle sentit fondre. Littéralement. Une chaleur réconfortante s’empara de tout son être. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et elle eut des papillons dans le ventre. Prenant les devants, elle se rapprocha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle de Paul. Elle s’écarta au bout de quelques secondes, et planta son regard dans le sien.

  * « C’était très noble de ta part, mais je peux très bien me concentrer sur mes cours et avoir un petit-ami, même si je n’en ai jamais eu jusque-là. » lui dit-elle. « Je… j’ai bien vu que tu me regardais à la dérobée, comme je le faisais moi aussi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais me trouver jolie, ou intéressante. »
  * « Bella… » souffla-t-il. Il passa son bras, toujours peluche en main, autour de sa taille, et porta sa main libre à sa joue. « Tous les hommes ne sont pas forcément attirer par les pom-pom girls ou les reines du bal. Ma reine du bal à moi, c’est toi. Un peu intello mais gentille, sensible, naturelle, et terriblement jolie. Surtout quand tu me regardes avec ces beaux yeux noisette, et que tu te mords la lèvre quand t’es embarrassée. »



Elle se mordit la lèvre, lui arrachant un rire bas.

  * « Tu me plais énormément, Bella, mais la fac… »
  * « Je ne vais pas aller très loin, tu sais. » le coupa-t-elle. « J’ai été accepté à la fac de Portland, c’est là que je vais aller étudier alors, tu n’as plus d’excuse. »
  * « Non, plus aucune ! » souffla-t-il.



Il déploya sa main sur sa joue, la caressa légèrement avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser plus appuyé.

  * « Ça peut paraître nunuche, mais c’est le plus beau jour de ma vie. » dit-il.



Elle gloussa. Paul la serra contre lui, et l’embrassa sur la tempe avant de voir le duo diabolique qui les avait forcés à venir à cette fête foraine. Bras dessus bras dessous, Jacob et Leah descendirent de la grande roue, et se stoppèrent en voyant Paul. Il vit Leah taper dans ses mains frénétiquement, un sourire aux lèvres, et Jacob leva ses deux pouces en l’air vers le jeune homme. Paul s’écarta de Bella, non sans avoir montré son majeur à son meilleur ami, qui éclata de rire.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda Bella.



Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu’il regardait, et leva les yeux au ciel.

  * « On va ailleurs, ou on leur fait la peau ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Bien que la seconde option soit tentante, on va aller s’acheter des chocolats. » dit Paul, en enroulant un bras autour de son épaule. « Tu crois qu’on devrait les remercier ? »
  * « Ils seront intenables, si on fait ça. » dit Bella. « J’aurais préféré qu’ils jouent les entremetteurs autrement, mais bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. »
  * « Tout à fait ! »



Bella entoura son bras gauche autour de sa large taille.

Le reste de la soirée passa à une vitesse folle, mais Bella ne s’était jamais autant amusé. Ils quittèrent la fête foraine à neuf heures et quart, et quand il se gara devant la maison du chef de la police, il éteignit le moteur, descendit de sa voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Bella.

  * « Quel gentleman ! » ne peut-elle s’empêcher de dire.
  * « Faudra t’y faire, ma belle. » Il referma la portière, puis, prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains et l’embrassa. « Vendredi prochain, toi et moi. Je t’emmène dîner, et ensuite on ira au cinéma. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? »
  * « Avec plaisir ! »



Il l’embrassa plus pleinement cette fois-ci. Il fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu’elle entrouvrit et quand il se mit à la caresser, elle gémit.

  * « Est-ce que je dois te dire _joyeuse saint-valentin_? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Tu n’es pas obligé. » le rassura-t-elle. « En plus, on vient juste de se mettre en couple alors… »
  * « T’as raison. » dit Paul. « Je t’organiserais quelque chose de génial l’an prochain. »
  * « Ouh, tu nous projettes déjà aussi loin ? » s’amusa-t-elle.



Il l’embrassa tendrement, et Bella se laissa aller à ce baiser. Quand elle se détacha de lui, peluche loup et boîte de chocolat en main, elle se dirigea vers sa maison, et avant d’entrer à l’intérieur, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Paul, qui attendit qu’elle soit au chaud, et en sécurité, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ils pouvaient en vouloir à Jacob et Leah pour leur avoir forcé la main, mais ils n’en feraient rien. Le soir de la Saint-Valentin était une fête pour les amoureux, certes, mais Bella n’aurait pas pu rêver meilleure soirée pour être avec le garçon pour qui elle craquait depuis quelques années déjà. Plus tard ce soir-là, glissé sous sa couette, elle serra contre elle le loup en peluche qu’il avait gagné pour elle, et sourit. 

FIN !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce petit travail de Saint-Valentin vous a plu. 
> 
> Je ne savais pas trop si je devais continuer, mais ma correctrice m'a assuré que cette fin se suffisait à elle-même, et je suis on ne peu plus d'accord. Je voulais quelque chose de simple et sans prise de tête.
> 
> Je vous fais de gros bisous et prenez soin de vous *-*
> 
> Aurélie !


End file.
